wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
May 21, 2019 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The May 21, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 21, 2019 at the Dunkin' Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island. This was the SmackDown after Money in the Bank. Episode summary Ali vs Andrade Following both Superstars’ incredible performances in the Men’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match this past Sunday, Ali and Andrade squared back up in one-on-one competition on SmackDown LIVE. Despite being shoved off a ladder by Brock Lesnar on Sunday, Ali was totally game as he and Andrade looked to propel forward. Andrade targeted Ali’s back with a relentless barrage that included him repeatedly ramming him into the barricade, ring post and the floor. Ali refused to stay down, however, beating the referee’s 10-count on multiple occasions and surviving Andrade’s dreaded double knees into the corner. Ali then came all the way back, catching Andrade with a surprise rollup for an unbelievably impressive and resilient victory. Carmella vs Mandy Rose With 24/7 Champion R-Truth by her side, Carmella took on Mandy Rose (who was flanked by Sonya Deville) on the blue brand. Both Princess Mella and God’s Greatest Creation were aiming to get back on track after coming so close to walking out as Ms. Money in the Bank on Sunday night, but Truth’s presence at ringside resulted in a litany of SmackDown LIVE Superstars (along with a referee) darting out to try and defeat Truth for the championship. Truth bolted with Carmella on his back as a brigade of Superstars chased him … but it seemed like his night was just beginning. Becky Lynch & Bayley vs Charlotte Flair & Lacey Evans In a match ripe with tangled webs, Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch teamed up with SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley to take on Charlotte Flair & Lacey Evans on the blue brand. Bayley, of course, defeated Flair for the SmackDown Women’s Title at WWE Money in the Bank when she cashed in on Flair, who had defeated Lynch for the title moments prior, thanks in large part to assistance from Evans. Got all that? Cool. With tensions clearly still running high after Sunday night, it appeared that Becky was closing in on victory when she locked in the Dis-arm-her on The Queen. However, The Man lost the hold when The Sassy Southern Belle took advantage of Lynch’s positioning by knocking her down with the Woman’s Right. With Lynch down, Bayley tagged herself in and got Lacey out of the ring. From there, The Hugger reversed a Figure-Four attempt into a rollup for the win. However, with each having a title the other wanted, it wasn’t all smiles between Bayley and Becky after the match, with the two clearly bickering a bit after the win. This match was brought to us by the Wild Card Rule, but this situation is just straight-up wild. Results * Singles Match: Ali defeated Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) * Singles Match: Carmella (w/ R-Truth) vs. Mandy Rose (w/ Sonya Deville) ended in a No Contest * Tag Team Match: Bayley & Becky Lynch defeated Charlotte Flair & Lacey Evans Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Kayla Braxton & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Lacey Evans Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:Sonya Deville Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes